Infliction
by TintinRossi56
Summary: Alternate Universe Story. Taken from Flight 714. When they are taken off the plane Tintin is taken away from the group by Rastapopulus who plans to punish him. Warnings for Mild Violence and torture. Don't click on the title if you do not like this kind of fanfiction


**I'm finally back with a new story. I've decided to keep to my usual stories and avoid romance. I looked back at my reviews and noticed that people enjoy my Alternate Universe stories. I actually find that In cannon alternate stories are actually easier to write than the originals that I've been struggling with lately. Warning this story contains violence and mild torture, so if you do not like stories like that please do not read past this point (so please don't PM me or review saying there was no adequate warnings)**

 **Please enjoy and leave a comment. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine**

 **Title:**

 **Catergory: Adventures of Tintin**

 **Characthers: Tintin, Captain Haddock, Rastapopulous, Allan, Dr Krospell.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Themes: Violence**

xxxxx

Tintin managed to hold his composure even as Allan and Rastapopulous' other compatriates glared at him. As the piolet stepped in front to lead them away Rastapopulous' whip suddenly flicked in front of him. Rastapopulous brought in up Tintin's chest until the edge rested upon his chin. His gaze was intense and intimidating, sending an unwelcoming chill down Tintin's spine.

"You're coming with me"

Tintin's blood ran cold as he was pushed in the opposite direction, away from the group. Fear rushed through him followed by a surge of escape driven adrendaline. As he lashed out in resistance the Captain suddenly realised what was happening.

"Tintin? Tintin! Blistering Balances what are you basi bazooks doing?"

Had his hands not been bound he would have pushed through the band of criminals between him and Tintin, then given Rastapopulous a punch to remember. One swift punch ended Haddock's short rebellion attempt. Haddock landed onto the ground with a heavy thump.

What came next shocked him.

"Captain!"

Tintin was quickly silenced with a sharp slap as the back of Rastapopulous' hand slammed straight across his cheek. The force sent him onto the ground in a heap, landing on his stomach, which unfortunately gave Rastapopulous another oppotunity. As Tintin attempted to pull himself onto his knees Rastapopolous violently kicked him in the stomach. Allan and the others sniggered at the sight of the reporters pain.

"Stupid boy" Rastapopolous muttered.

As Tintin pulled his head up he watched as the Captain was pulled up onto his feet and moved on with the rest of the group by Rastapopulous' men.

"Get him up Allan. Take him and Carreidas to the bunker"

Tintin didn't risk another escape attempt despite the unknown fate that awaited him.

He was pulled through a dense forest for a good while before he was dragged into a bunker.

As the click of a gun echoed in the confides of the room Tintin froze.

"One false move and I'll happily put a bullet in you. Pull his shirt off"

Tintin's body continued to shake uncontrolably, wondering what was going to happen to him. Allan severed the tie wrap holding his hands together and quickly got to work pulling Tintin's blue jumper off.

As his undershirt was removed the cold air hit his skin only adding to the fear running through his viens. Tintin was pushed forward as Careidas was shoved into a chair. Tintin's hands were forced into handcuffs which were attached to the wall by a short chain.

He risked a glance over his shoulder but had to quickly face the wall when he noticed Allan hand Rastspopulous a different and stronger whip. Tintin's chest violently heaved as Rastapopulous paced over towards him. Grabbing his hair he pulled his head back, savouring the whimber that came from Tintin's throat.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just the pleasure of your pain" Rastapopulous growled into his ear.

Stepping back he rolled his head untill it cracked, making sure he was gripping the whip in the proper manner. Flexing his wirst he used the full strenght of his arm to slam the leather straps into the reporters back. Tintin gasped managing to hold in a scream. Rastapopulous only sniggered.

The second strike was just as painful but he didn't want to give Rastapopolus the satisfaction of screaming or pleading. He had to be strong, for the Captain, Calculus, for all his friends. The brutes had even killed Snowy.

The third and forth followed quickly pushing Tintin's self control to the limit. Tintin bit his bottom lip. Infuriated, Rastapopulous unleashed his full anger on the reporter, so fast that Tintin couldn't keep count until at last Rastapopulous got his desired wish.

Unable to hold it in any longer he screamed, giving into Rastapopulous. Carreidas remained silent under the gag Allan had put on him.

As the ordeal continued Tintin fell against the wall but was unable to steady himself as the strikes continued. Each strike left its mark, gouging out his skin, leaving red trails and blood in its wake. Tintin wasn't even sure how long Rastapopolous had been whipping him but it felt like an eturnity. He felt numb, unable to take it what was happening to him. By the time Rastapopolous did stop he felt like his back was on fire. He fell onto the floor, barely able to stand.

Rastapopulous laughed.

"Well would you look at that. The world's so called greatest reporter totally reduced" Allan laughed.

As Dr Krospell walked through the door he froze, staring at Tintin in shock. He couldn't remember this being part of the deal.

"Allan go and check on the rest of them. I don't want any escape attempts. Dr Krospell do what you came here to do" Rastapopolous demmanded pulling the gag from Carreidas' mouth.

"I won't talk" Carredias immediatly exclaimed.

"He'll talk Mr Rastapopolous, he'll talk alright" Dr Krospell said, trying to ignore the sight of Tintin's bleeding back.

"I hope so for your sake Doctor"

Not too long later ...

"It's all your fault, Charlaton! You'll pay for this!"

Rastapopolous raised his hand to Dr Krospell without thinking, forgetting that he was still holding the syringe.

"YEOW"

Krospell stepped back feeling slightly unerved.

"Clumsy quack! You jabbed me with the neddle!"

"I ... I', t-teribily sorry" Krospell stammered, keeping the neddle close to his chest.

"The ... the syringe... It was empty? It was empty wasn't it? Tell me!"

Krospell glanced down at the nearly empty syringe, holding in a gulp.

"Yes.. I er... almost. You aren't feeling bad?"

Within seconds Rastapopulous' deamor completely changed, as did his voice, which became reminisant of a young child.

"Of course I'm bad! I'm the devil incarnate ... thats what I am"

"I beg your pardon!" Carreidas interjected. "I'm the devil incarnate! And I'm richer!"

"No I'm bad"

"No I'm badder"

Dr Krospell continued to sweat as the pair started to squabble like five year olds right up until the moment that Rastapopulous grabbed the doctor by his shirt collar.

"Tell him Dr Krospell! Tell him I'm the baddest" Rastapopulous demmanded.

"Erm ... I"

"Tell him how I was going to shoot you after I got the account number"

Krospell froze.

"What?"

"Oh yes, I was going to kill you and the whole lot of them"

"Thats nothing! My great Aunt was so ashamed of me she laid down and died" Carreidas interjected.

"You think thats bad, I ruined three brothers, two sisters and dragged my parents into the gutter"

Krospell finally looked at Tintin fully, seeing the blood lightly dripping from his back. He was barely breathing but still conscious. For a moment he wasn't sure what to do only becoming aware of the fire exstinguster in his hands until he brought it across Rastapopulous' head. Rastapopulous fell to the floor unconscious, the exinguster followed landing on the floor with a clang.

"Well would you look at that! Who's the baddest n ... no.. now.."

Carreidas' voice trailed to a whisper before slipping away into light snores as he fell into an instant sleep. Krospell finally breathed in relief but all he could hear was the sound of his chest heaving in the silence of the room. Quickly shaking himself out of his frozen state he rushed to the young reporter, attempting to get the handcuffs off. After a few shaky moments, fumbbeling with the keys, he finally pulled the cuffs off Tintin's brusied wirsts. Tintin accepted the help as Krospell helped him to his feet, wincing as he moved his back. Krospell gently sat him down on one of the other chairs. Tintin took a moment to compose himself before he finally spoke.

"What was his plan?"

"I only know what he told me" Krospell replied as he applied a damp cloth to Tintin's back.

Tintin jumped, trying his best not to scream as the pain was still very intense.

"I'm sorry" Krospell replied softly placing his hand on Tintin's shoulder. Tintin nodded his head willling him to continue. He held in a further scream managing to bite his bottom lip as Krospell continued.

"I was asked to use my truth serum to force Mr Carriedas to give him his account number, We ..we were promised cuts... that was a lie." Krospell said quietly. "He ... he was going to kill me.. He was going to kill everyone"

"Did Rastapopulous say what he was going to do to us?" Tintin asked, grimacing as Krospell cleaned one of the deeper wounds.

"No. No he didn't. He didn't even expect you and your friends ending up on the flight"

"Where are the others?"

"In another bunker not too far from here"

Tintin tried to stand up but the pain running through his back forced him back down.

"I need to ... "

"Let me clean the wounds, then we can find your friends"

 **Wow. I'm back. Krospell does end up helping them in the end in the book and the tv show so I could help but add that last bit in.**


End file.
